1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for simulating mobile phone and method thereof, and more particularly, to a system for simulating mobile phone and method thereof with separately provided man-machine-interface (MMI) kernel module, simulator module and plug-in module.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, system suppliers in the market provides mobile phone simulator systems comprising man-machine-interface (MMI) kernel module and simulator module combined together and integrated with a plug-in module as a developing project. For example, Obigo, TTPComAJAR, Palm, Qualcom, E-SIM/RAPID are so on.
However, the developing language (for example, C++, C, Java and so on) used in designing the conventional system for simulating mobile phone is not quite uniform. Therefore, when a user wants to replace the MMI kernel module in a development project, transplantation and extension of the codes are often difficult. Moreover, the development of different plug-in modules is often restricted by the particular developing language used and hence has difficulties selecting the most suitable programming solution.